How it Should Have Been
by Elven Princess Warrior
Summary: A series of Tauriel x Legolas oneshots continuing on from various different moments in the DOS and BOTFA. Basically rewriting the movies so that Legolas and Tauriel can have their happy ending :)
1. I Would Die for You

**Hey Guys, quick oneshot about what may have happened if Tauriel left after healing Kili only to have to try and heal Legolas as well.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the hobbit or any associated characters. All rights go to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

She worked quickly to heal him. Although she cared about the dwarf lying on the table, her mind was with another. A blonde haired elf, whoe she knew at the moment would be fighting orcs without her. As soon as she finished tying the bandage around the wound she turned, collecting her weapons and running for the door. She jumped the railing and landed gracefully before turning to see where he had run. She followed the trail of dead orcs before finding him fighting on a bridge. She quickly joined him, and he adjusted his fighting style as he realised she was there to cover his back. They naturally read off each other's movements, having fought with each other on too many occasions to recall. Their style was elegant and graceful as if a dance. As she spun to plunge her blade into an orc on the left she caught a glimpse of a smile on his handsome face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked over the clagning of metal on metal.

"Because you came, just as I came for you," he responded as he in turn plunged his own blade into an orc on the right. Thranduil's words played over in the back of her head. "Do not give him hope where there is none" and she knew if she followed her heart, she wouldn't surivive Thranduil's wrath.

"I came because you are my prince and I am sworn to protect you." she reminded him as she shot an arrow at the second last orc. "That is all." Legolas stabbed the last orc in the chest with an arrow. He turned to look at her.

"Then I thank you Tauriel for fulfilling your duties." he said graciously. She dipped her head.

"You are welcome my prince." she said, yearning to call him by his first name, the name she had been calling him for a many years, but she knew she had to distance themselves. She looked up and Legolas cocked his head to one side. "Tauriel, why do you call me that?" damn he noticed. She had half expected him to. She hung her head. "Because you are my Prince and no more." She said, heart aching to tell him the truth. "But now my Prince, I..." she needed to get out of here and she knew what excuse she had to give. "I have to return to the dwarf." he frowned.

"You love him?" he questioned.

"I..." she was about to reply but honestly she didn't know what to say. But apparently it didn't matter. Because an orc the two elves didn't notice had been on a roof behind her. Legolas was the only one to notice and drawing his own bow shot an arrow which plunged into the orc's heart while stepping around Tauriel, shielding her with his body. Tauriel reacted instantly, turning around, weapons drawn, in time to see both the orc and Legolas crumple. She gasped, sheathing her daggers and kneeling at his side. The first thing she noticed was the arrow dangerously close to his heart. The second thing she noticed was that the arrow was another one dripping with poison. Tears came to her eyes but she pushed them aside and she shouted for the other dwarves. The town was eerily quite so they heard her and she saw them running out of the man's house.

They arrived quickly, and as Tauriel supported Legolas' head they picked up his legs and torso an quickly carried him back to the house. Tauriel was shouting instructions. She no longer cared or even thought about Thranduil all she cared about was Legolas' life. The arrow was very close to his heart and she knew they had very very limited time to save him. "Why? Why? Why?" was repeating on and on over and over in her head. She asked the eldest girl for a room and they were ushered in to what she assumed was the girl's bedroom. There was one big bed so she assumed they shared it. She opened the window and almost immediatly a bird landed on the window sill. She whipsered her message in Elvish and it flew off back towards Mirkwood. Tauriel knew she couldn't heal his wound by herself.

Tauriel ran back into the kitchen and snatched up the remaining athelas that she didn't use on Kili. She shouted out orders to be left alone with the prince, and returned to the room. She layed her hand on his forehead and he felt dangerously cold. She tore the front of his tunic, not wanting to move him to properly take off his clothes. The arrow was still sticking out of his chest, and she was very nervous about removing it, knowing as soon as she did blood would flow. She eased it out of his body, wincing as Legolas groaned in pain, but relieved slightly, he had been silent so far. She quickly applied Athelas to the wound before applying force to the wound, pressing down on the fabric she had placed on it. SHe looked at his face, which was now paler than his usual fair skin. She gasped, he was fading quickly, and for the first time she actaully considered the fact that he could die. She had to face the prospect of life without him. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised she couldn't go on if she didn't have him around.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed, on hand apply pressure to the wound, and with the other hand she picked up Legolas' hand, lying limply by his side. "Legolas," she whispered. His breathing was unnaturally shallow. "Please," she whispered, "Please don't die, I need you." she pleaded. "Why did you have to do that, why couldn't you just let me die?" tears started falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the bed.

"Tauriel, I couldn't have gone on if you died. If I die, you could still have a life, with..." he took a breath, "the dwarf." he finished.

Tauriel choked, "I don't love the dwarf." she told him. She heard him draw a shaky breath. She didn't care about Thranduil in this moment, "I never did, I..." she was about to keep going when one of the girls shouted that there were two more elves at the door. Tauriel dropped his hand and flew to the door, shouting for the healers to hurry.

Tauriel could only watch as the healers brought out various plants and mixtures, working with such pace and urgency, that Tauriel knew his life was in serious danger. Even healers usual worked quickly but calmly, however these two elves ran about the room, almost shouting in their struggle to keep the prince living. Tauriel stood in the corner, feeling utterly helpless as well as irredeemably guilty. All she could think was that this was her fault, and now she would never be able to tell Legolas how she really felt. She shouldn't have let Thranduil rule her heart. She shouldn't have let fear overpower love.

Three hours later and the elven healers finished. They left, leaving specific instructions for Tauriel, but saying they had strict orders to return and report to the king as soon as it was reasonable to assume Legolas was alright without their presence. Tauriel repeated all the instructions to make sure she had it right then bade them safe journey back to Mirkwood. Then she returned to her seat beside Legolas' bed, taking up his hand again, as Legolas slept, or was passed out, she couldn't really tell. She stayed awake al through the night, reapplying the plants and changing the bandages every three hours. It wasn't until the next morning Legolas awoke, not remembering where he was for a second, he looked around slightly confused. Tauriel could pinpoint the exact moment when he remembered, he sighed, looking down at the wound on his chest, which now, although it would leave a horrible scar, was stable and all the poison had been drawn out. The nex thing he noticed was that his hand was being gripped tightly by the red haired elf, who was now glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She stood up, leaning over her. "What in Valar were you thinking?" she demanded. "You are the Prince of Mirkwood, you cannot take an arrow almost to the heart for the lowly captain of the gaurd." she told him. She felt tears pricking her eyes again. "Why, would you do that," she asked, softly now. He looked up at her.

"You know why, Tauriel, even if you don't feel the same, I would gladly die for you." he told her softly.

Tauriel looked down at him, green eyes meeting blue, "But I do feel the same," she whispered. He tilted his head, as if not trusting his ears that he heard that right. "Your father told me not to give you any hope, he specifically told me he would never permit a relationship between relationship between us. But I can't keep it up anymore. I love you Legolas, with all my heart I love you, and seeing you almost dead scared me so much, please Legolas, never ever do that again." she begged. "You said you couldn't have gone on without me, when you were dying, I realised I wouldn't have been able to live without you either." she told him, bending down so their faces were inches away. There was a second when neither of them said anything, before Legolas leaned up and captured her lips with his own. Tauriel bent down further, falling onto the bed besides him, hand resting on his still bare, chest. The kiss was passionate and needy. Legolas needed to feel her, to believe that this was real, that he finally had Tauriel and he finally knew she felt the same, Tauriel needed to believe she had Legolas, that the Prince of Mirkwood could feel the same towards her, the captain of the gaurds and that he wasn't dead or dying. She moved so she was lying on his chest, but supporting herself on her arms, not putting her full weight on his chest. His arms went to her back, pulling her down further onto him. Tauriel broke away from the kiss, moving down his body, kissing his chest, her lips skimming over his newest scar before returning to press small kisses along his jawline. She realised that his strong elf body was capable of supporting her weight so she lay down on top of him, kissing him on the mouth again. When they needed air, they broke away and Tauriel rested her head sideways on his chest. "Never do that to me again," she told him.

"I can't promise you that Tauriel, just as I know you cannot promise me the same thing, much as I would like you to." he replied, wisely. Tauriel sighed. "But I can promise you I will always love you," Legolas whispered in her ear. She smiled. "I can promise you the same thing." she replied.


	2. Gaining Permission

**Hey guys, so I was originally just going to write a whole bunch of one shots and publish them separately, but then I realised it would be a lot easier to just publish them all in the one spot. So basically from here on, all the stories published here will be stories I have written that continue on from a moment or event that happened in the movies, but rewriting it to mend the relationship between our two favourite elves :) hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment or PM me with suggestions or feedback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer - all rights got to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

Her body shook with a mixture of anger, sadness and fear. All she could do was keep repeating his words in her head, "Do not give him hope where there is none." she needed to make it back to her room.

Thranduil summoned Legolas to him right after he spoke with Tauriel. "Father" the prince ducked his head respectfully as he entered. "You wanted to see me?" Thranduil nodded as his son came to stand before him. "Yes my son," he started, "You do realise that you have become a suitable age to wed, and as my only son you alone are responsible for producing an heir."

"Father, I know this and you know my stance on this matter" Legolas replied, remembering countless conversations about the implications of wedding a lowly silvan elf.

"Legolas, we have talked about this and I see you haven't payed a lot of attention to my warnings so I will have to take stronger action." Legolas felt a knot growing in his stomach, dreading his fathers next words, he had always assumed he would somehow be able to persuade his father to see his point of view but it was getting harder and harder. "Legolas, I am putting my foot down and forbiding you to marry Tauriel. I will ruin her, toss her out and banish her from my kingdom if your actions seem anything more than princely towards her. She is our inferior Legolas, you are a PRINCE, and she is merely the captain of the Guard." Thranduil saw the pain in his son's eyes but he knew he had to do this. Never had a Silvan elf sat on the throne and he was not about to let his son marry one. He admitted she was a good captain and a fair fighter but what would she know about ruling their Kingdom? How could she be a queen?

"Father, you have to know I love her, there can be no other," Legolas begged.

"You don't have to love to marry," Thranduil told him, eyes cold and emotionless.

His fathers words shocked him and he was suddenly furious. "So it should just be a business deal then? At the best a forced friendship? I can't live like that father. Don't you see? It would kill me." He didn't wait to hear his father's reply or see his shocked expression as he almost ran out of the room. His last statement had just slipped out but the minute he said it he realised his words were the truth, his life without her would bring him dangerously close to death and he couldn't stand it. So, he let his feet take him to her room, he knocked once and heard her voice miserably murmer "leave me alone please" deciding not to let her have her way this time, he burst in the room to find her sitting on the side of her bed.

She stood as she realised it was who she feared was at her door, because the minute she saw him she wanted to collapse into his arms. He walked towards her and she looked into his eyes and saw the wanting but hurt in his eyes that matched hers and she realised his father hadn't just talked to her. "Oh Legolas," she whispered before they ran into each others arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. Despite Thranduil's warning she felt safe in his arms. "Tauriel," he whispered back. "I love you so much, do you trust me?" he asked her gently.

She nodded against his chest, "Legolas, I love you too, and of course I trust you, I always have. But why?" He reached down and took her hand and pulled her out of the door, a plan formulating in his head and as they ran along the corridors back to the throne room. They got a few strange looks from elves as Legolas pulled Tauriel along until she caught up a little and he explained what they were doing. She smirked as she realised just how smart his plan was and the little hope she still held on to started to grow inside of her.

They burst into the throne room, still holding hands and Legolas almost laughed at the look on his fathers face when he saw them. "Father," he said, and they both stood before him, holding hands. "Father, I told you before, I love Tauriel with all my heart and I can't live my life without her."

"And I love your son, Thranduil, I love him with all my heart and I always will." Tauriel cut in and Legolas looked down surprised but fondly at her.

"I'm giving you one more chance to just let us have this father, please?" Legolas asked his father. Thanduil looked down at them disdainfully and Legolas knew he would have to do this. "Very well father, I step down." he said. He felt Tauriel stiffen beside him. He had just given up his throne for her. She would give up anything for him but he gave up his title for her. He looked up at his father, whose already surprised expression had just risen to a whole new level of shock. Legolas continued, "Until you allow Tauriel to rule by my side I quit, you want to step down soon, you cannot continue ruling for too long, the law forbids it. I refuse to wed anyone but Tauriel, I refuse to make an heir with anyone but Tauriel. You want to continue your royal blood line, you have to permit this love." he said, looking up at his father, who was leaning forward, the shocked look still on his face. "You love her so much that you would give up your throne for her?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "I would give up anything for her father. Think of mother, wasn't it the same?" he implored him. His father was silent for a second.

Thranduil thought back to his wife, who had perished when Legolas was still very young. It had been so long since he allowed himself to conjure up memories of her face, of her laughter, her smile and her voice. He had been trying to forget, thinking that forgetting would ease the pain, but he realised in this moment that forgettin also meant forgetting the love, the connection they too had shared and he realised that it was the same connection the two elves in front of him shared. He had thought nothing could convince him to permit this love, he was wrong, his own love had persuaded him. He walked down the stairs of his thrown to stand before the two young elves.

"It was the same. I married for love and I realize I cannot allow you to marry for anything less. Come back to your throne and you can be with Tauriel." he told his son, a smile on his face. He watched as smiles crept onto the faces of both his son and his love. He turned to face Tauriel, "I am sorry Tauriel, for I doubted your love for my son, and your strength. I see now I was wrong to try and stop your happiness." Tauriel ducked her head but before she could say anything, Legolas had turned her around so she was facing him and his lips were on hers. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Thranduil smiling slightly before she closed her eyes and focussed more on the gorgeous kiss she was now sharing with Legolas.


	3. After the Battle

**Hi! So I never bought the relationship between Kili and Tauriel, it seemed forced for the sake of the movie, and when she was crying over him all I could think of was what it wasn't real? So I wrote this because Legolas and Tauriel clearly belong together! SPOILERS for BOTFA.**

**Disclaimer - still don't own anything. Rights go to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

"I can't go back" he told his father, and the pain in his eyes told his father everything. Thranduil nodded and told him of a Ranger called Strider. Legolas in turn nodded and was leaving when Thranduil spoke once more, "Your mother loved you" Legolas smiled slightly, his father had changed. He raised his hand in respect before walking away to find his horse. His heart had been broken here and he had to get as far away as he could.

Thranduil returned to find Tauriel still crying beside the dwarf. "If this is love I do not want it, take it from me," she whispered. "Why does it hurt so much?" she questioned.

"It is because it was real," Thranduil said, although somehow he doubted it was real. He raised an eyebrow at the young she-elf, and Tauriel looked up at him, seeing the question in his eyes. "But it isn't real." she said. Thranduil nodded. "He may have loved me but my heart has been taken by another," Thranduil knew what was coming, "Your son," she breathed. "Kili was merely a friend, he interested me and inspired me, but I love your son, My Lord, I'm sorry." she wept then, because she had heard Legolas leaving, and she knew she had driven him away, and for what? To please a king who banished her for doing what she knew was right. Thranduil tilted his head to one side. "Go with him." he finally said.

Tauriel jolted her head up. "My Lord?" she asked. "I lift your banishment and you may return to our kingdom, or go, track down my son, you heard our conversation, you know he will never be happy without you, and if today has made me realise one thing, its that I have mistreated you and Legolas." Tauriel couldn't believe it. She stood and came to face Thranduil.

"My Lord, you have my word I will try my best to make your son happy," she promised. Thranduil smiled, "Go, but be warned, you broke his heart these past two days," Tauriel swallowed, she knew this, and she regretted it. She bowed in respect, and turned to half run to saddle a horse.

Following his tracks were easy, the horse's hooves were still visable to keen elf eyes, and yet it wasn't until nightfall she slowed her horse to a trot as she drew near his camp. She could see a fire burning through the trees and she dimsounted her horse and she came closer. She let her horse go, telling it gently to stay in this area, and watched as it moved away, looling for the best place to find food. She walked towards the fire and as she moved into the clearing she stopped as her voice rang out, "Stop, I am in no mood to shoot anymore arrows today. Please identify yourself." It was then she realised she was wearing her riding hood. She reached up and she didn't miss his slight intake of breath as her red hair revealed who she was. "Tauriel?" he asked and she turned to face him.

"Legolas, I..." she started but he cut her off.

"Why did you follow me? Should you not be mourning?" he asked and she didn't mistake the sadness in his voice.

"Your father let me come after you" she responded, unsure of how to tell him.

"That answered neither of my original questions." he told her. She sighed, stepping towards him.

"I didn't love Kili, I never did," Legolas eyes widened slightly and she knew he was about to speak but she held up her hand. "Wait, let me speak, when I reported to your father he told me to not give you hope where there is none and that he would never allow his son to pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf. So, I didn't care when I disobeyed his orders, I went to track down the orcs but then you followed me and then the dragon happened and the battle, and I only ever cared about Kili as a friend, he inspired me, but I maybe exhaggerated it to ward you off because for some weird reason, I was scared of what Thranduil would do to me, and I realise it isn't fair to tell you this now and expect you to let me back but I..." only she didn't get to finish the sentence because Legolas had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with so much passion she didn't even remember what she was going to say. After the initial shock she responded eagerly, placing her hands around his neck and opening her mouth slightly, letting him explore her mouth. They only stopped when they both couldn't go on without air, and they drew away, however they remained wrapped up in each other, and they stood there, gazing into each others eyes. "I love you," Tauriel whispered softly, "I'm sorry I tried to hide it." Legolas smiled, "The past doesn't matter now, you followed me and made me happy just when I felt I would forever be sad, I love you too, I promise I always will." He replied.


	4. The Horse Ride

**Hi! So In the battle of the five armies there's this scene were a messenger rides up and tells Legolas to return to the kingdom and tells Tauriel she's banished. Legolas pretty much tells Tauriel he loves her then and there and I found myself wondering what the horse ride to Gundabad. Here's how I really wish that it went.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. All rights go to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

**Please read before reading: In the movie Kili has already left on a boat but for the sake of this story I've made it he's staying another day before setting off.**

Tauriel felt her body freeze in shock. Banished? Of course she knew this was a possiblity but she had never really considered what she would do. To be honest she hadn't really thought Thranduil would banish her but here this messenger was, telling her and Legolas she wasn't to return to Mirkwood. She didn't know what to do then she registered Legolas was saying something, "You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel there is no place for me"

She gasped, "Legolas, he is your king," she told him gently.

"He is my King, but he cannot rule my heart" Legolas replied, and she heard both the sadness and honesty in his voice. Doesn't rule my heart... she mulled over the words in her head. But I have been letting him control my heart, she thought. "I ride north, will you come with me?" Legolas asked her. She nodded but knew she had to do something first. "May I say goodbye to Kili?" she asked, Legolas looked down before nodding. Tauriel ran off, knowing Legolas wanted to get going quickly, she found Kili in a tent with his brother. As she entered, his brother withdrew, knowing this was a private matter. Tauriel held out her hand, and revealed the sotne she had pulled from her belt. Kili looked up at her as she placed it into the palm of his hand. "You told me the promise on this stone is to return," she said gently to him, "I cannot promise you that. I'm sorry Kili, but I can't return to you when you are not the one my heart yearns for." Kili nodded, and she saw the sadness in his eyes but she knew she had to do this, she couldn't be with him if all she felt was friendship. "I thank you Kili, for you have inspired me and I value our friendship but I cannot return the feeling you feel for me. I am sorry."

Kili was silent for a while before saying, "The blonde one that came with you? You love him?" he asked. Tauriel nodded. "Go to him," Kili said with a small smile she bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before exiting the tent. Legolas had saddled the horse and was waiting for her. He bent down and offered her a hand and she gracefully mounted the horse. They set off at a gallop, heading east, putting the villagers behind them.

"Legolas," Tauriel said quietly, they had been travelling maybe half an hour and not a lot had been said. Legolas turned his head slightly. "Back with the villagers, you said something," she started, "You said you wouldn't let Thranduil rule your heart," she told him,

"I remember what I said Tauriel," he told her, "I know you love the dwarf but I want you to know I will stand by you and follow you to the ends of this world to protect you, even if I don't have your heart." he said.

Tauriel released the breath she had been holding. "But you do have my heart." she whispered in his ear. Legolas' head jerked around as far as it could go seeing as they were riding a horse. Tauriel kept talking, "I DID let Thranduil rule my heart, he threatened me to not give you any hope, he said he wouldnt let his son pledge himself to a silvan elf." Here Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I never loved the dwarf Legolas, how could I when someone else already had my heart?" She leant forward gently and kissed him lightly on the cheek, half wishing they were not riding a horse right now. "I would follow you to the ends of this world and back," she whispered. Legolas closed his eyes at her words, half not believing he was hearing those words, he smiled, finally knowing he had her love, just as he had hers.

They rode on, Tauriel nuzzling into Legolas' back, teasing little kisses up and down his jawline. Legolas moaned, desperate to kiss her back, but as they were riding a horse, it would be a little hard. Tauriel smirked, knowing how anoying for Legolas this must be and enjoying the effect she was having on him. They finally reached Gundabad and she slid off the horse landing gracefully and when she turned around Legolas' lips were on hers, taking her mouth greedily. Her arms insitinctivly wrapped around his neck, while his went to her waist. The kiss was passionate and desperate, both elves thinking how long they had wanted this for. When they broke away, Legolas smirked, "I really wish the ride here was shorter," he told her. "That was the worst torture I have ever been through." Tauriel smirked. "We still have the entire ride back." she reminded him, smirking. Legolas bent and kissed her once more, before taking her hand and running up the mountain to investigate Gundabad.


	5. Journey Home

**I found this story I had written on my computer and decided to publish it. I wrote this before seeing BOTFA so it will a little different - Legolas not leaving at the end and Tauriel not crying over Kili oh well! (I had read the Hobbit book though so I knew Kili, Thorin and Fili died though)**

The battle was over. She was exhuasted both mentally and physically. She had lost friends that she cared about, fellow elves and also the dwarves. Kili and his brother and uncle. So, when all the other elves and dwarves and hobbits left she stayed. Thradnuil had lifted her banishment which meant she had to fulfill her duties as captain of the gaurd and scour the battle field once more for survivors - allies or enemies and she had to stay to pay her respects to the human and dwarf leaders. Now, she was completing her search for survivors, having payed her respects earlier. Although she felt great sorrow for the loss of Kili, he had been a curious dwarf and he inspired her, she soldiered on, eyes sweeping the battlefield for movement. She thought she was alone. She was wrong. As she bent to check yet another fallen elf she heard the twang of an arrow and spun, daggers ready as she watched an orc behind her fall. She spun again to see the sender of the arrow, already fearful of who it was. She was right. Her Prince stood at the other side of the battlefield. He picked his way through the bodies towards her. She ducked her head. "Thankyou my Prince." she said respectfully.

"You are welcome Tauriel." he replied. She couldn't miss the sadness in his voice, he too had lost friends this day.

"Why do you stay here Prince?" she asked, Thranduil's words still haunting her.

"I stay because I am the Prince and I should help the Captain of the Gaurd, but I also stay because I know something is bothering someone I care about." he replies. She sighs, she is trying to push him away, only for him to come nearer.

"I am sad for the loss of my people." she says and goes to walk past him. His hand shoots out grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"No Tauriel, don't walk away from me. You have been acting strangely since you reported to my father after the dwarves arrived. What has happened? Please Tauriel. Tell me," he almost begs and her heart aches to tell him. But she knows she can't.

"Nothing is the matter, please I want to get this over so I can return to your kingdom." she says, emphasising the 'your' so he remembers he is a prince and she is a lowly Captain. He didn't say anything but helped her check the battle field.

It was a few hours before sunset when they finished before heading back to Mirkwood. They didn't talk a lot on their journey until the sun did set, when they had to stop to make camp. They made a fire and ate their small rations of lembas bread. Tauriel was quiet and she could tell Legolas was both annoyed but worried. She wanted so badly to tell him, to relax into his arms and let him soothe her. She longed for their friendship but she also longed for something more. "Which side of the fire woud you like my Prince" she forced herself to ask.

He sighed. "There was a time when we would sleep on the same side of the fire Tauriel. And talk and laugh together. Please Tauriel, open up to me?" Legolas whispered. But she shook her head.

"Legolas, you are a prince and I am the Captain of the Gaurd, you... you are at a suitable age to wed and our friendship might hinder that." she tried to come up with a good excuse.

Legolas simply cocked an eyebrow, clearly not believeing her. "When you are ready to tell me the truth, captain" he almost spat the word in her face, clearly upset. "Please tell me. I will take the left side" he said and walked towards the left, lying down facing the fire and watched as Tauriel lay down with her back to the fire. He almost slipped into sleep but didn't really want to. He stayed awake, puzzling over what could possibly be bothering her. Then it hits him. He said it himself, she has been acting strange ever since she reported to his father. His father. What did he say? He almost growled, almost certain now Thranduil had said or done something. He decided to confront Tauriel about this tomorrow but as he glanced over to her she was shivering violently and he stood up slowly and cautiously walked over to the she elf. "Tauriel?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, my lord," she replied, but she is slightly breathless.

"Tauriel, you're obviously not. My apologies, I forgot how much you feel the cold and you have no blanket or extra fabric." he said.

"I'm fine, please leave me alone." she demanded. But he ignores, her and instead sits down beside her.

"Tauriel," he started. "You are freezing, you will catch sickness if you don't let me warm you." she shuddered, and then sits up and turns towards him. He was surprised to see tears shimmering in her eyes, she had been crying. "Tauriel," he whispered, leaning towards her and taking her hand. "Please, tell me what is wrong? What did my father say to you?" she jumped, then looks into his eyes, and saw the honest concern and she broke down.

"He said that he would never allow his son to pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf and he told me to not give you any hope where there was none. And besides Legolas, you are a prince, my leader and one day my king, I doubt you would ever even think of pledging yourself to me but your father seems to think there is and the thing is Legolas, I really wanted to believe him that there was a chance but now there can't be because of him" she gasped out. She felt more tears spilling out of her eyes and she looked up at him, but not for long because the next thing she knows his lips were on hers, and he was kissing her, softly at first but it turned passionate quickly. They only broke away when they needed air both elves panting slightly. "Tauriel," Legolas said "I don't care what my father says or thinks, and I would pledge myself to you without thinking twice. I have never seen you as a lowly silvan elf or simply the captain of the gaurds, I saw you as an equal and recently, I saw you as the elleth I love." she gasped slightly and didn't even think of Thranduil when she leant over and pulled him back towards her. This kiss was even more passionate as she opened her mouth and moaned as her explored her. his hands were at her hips and her own hands trailed up and down his back. When they stopped for air again she mumbles against his lips "I love you too Legolas, forever and always" They both smiled before they lay down on the same side of the fire again, and neither cared about Thranduil or dragons or dwarves, all they cared about was they were finally together and closer than ever.

**Thanks for reading again - please send me requests/suggestions or leave a review and feedback :)**


	6. Mereth en Gilith

**Hello again - so one of you dear readers suggested a proposal and I had been wanting to write something about Mereth en Gilith for a while now so I combined the two ideas :) Sorry for all the Kili/Tauriel dialogue at the start but I felt it necessary to explain Tauriel's feelings and explain how it could just be friendship. Rest assued - this is a Legolas/Tauriel story - as always ;)**

Mereth en Gilith

Tauriel walked among the cells, counting up the dwarves and her keen eyes checking for any last weapons concealed amongst them. Her eyes fell on the dark haired archer one she had saved and noticed he was playing with what looked like a stone. "The stone in your hand, what is it?" she asked, curiously.

"It is a talisman, a powerful spell lies upon it." he replied. "If any but a dwarf read the runes on the stone," he held it up, "They will be forever cursed." she recoiled slightly, and made to walk off. "Or not." he said quickly. "Depending on whether you believe in that thing. It's just a token, a rune stone" he told her. She tilted her head, curious, she knew little about the lives of dwarves and was curious about the world outside her kingdom of Mirkwood. The dwarf continued, seeing her curiosity. "My mother gave it to me, so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" she asked softly.

"That I would come back to her." he replied and she saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "She worries, she thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" she questioned.

"Nah" he replied with a smile, tossing the stone into the air, he missjudged though and the stone hit the side of his hand skidding across the ground in front of her, almost going over the edge. Her reflexes kicked in and she stood gently on the stone, preventing it from tumbling over the edge. She picked it up and handed it back to him through the bars. The dwarf spoke again. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." he said.

She nodded, remembering she needed to attend that. "It is Mereth en Gilith, the feast of starlight" she told him. "All light is sacred to the Eldar but wood elves love best the light of the stars." she said, smiling as she remembered countless nights of starring up at the dainty natural light, sometimes with her Prince, she remembered those occasions most fondly.

"I always thought it was a cold light, remote and far away." the dwarf announced.

She frowned slightly, "It is memory, precious and pure." she told him. "Like your promise." she said, smiling again and handing him the stone back through the bars. They talked for a while, of travels and sights both had seen, Tauriel had always longed to see more of the world but found herself confined to the Woodland Realm, so to hear such descriptions of places delighted her. But soon she remembered she had been invtited to attend the feast, and so she bade Kili goodnight, hurrying back to her room. "The blonde elf," Kili said before she left. She turned. "He was watching us, you two..." he trailed off. Tauriel smiled. Of course he had been watching them. She had heard his footsteps fall on the stone of the dungeon halls both when he entered and left. "We both..." she started but couldn't finish the sentence. Maybe if she hadn't had that earlier conversation with Thranduil she would have admitted it. "I do not know." she finished. Kili tilted his head and she left, leaping up the stairs before half running to her room.

She shrugged off her gaurd's clothes and went to where she had hung her dress for the night. Her dress was light green, long and flowing, with no back, revealing her soft pale skin. The dress flowed out behind her when she walked and she twirled once, enjoying the feel of something other than her usual hunting or fighting clothes. She quickly adjusted her hair, letting it flow behind her, covering some but not all of her open back. She ran from her room, only just remembering to slip on her shoes, a slightly darker shade of green, before dashing to the party.

When she entered the party had already started, and she slipped silently into the room, moving to the side hoping nobody noticed her. Despite enjoying wearing this gorgeous dress, she felt slightly out of place with the other elf maidens here, all who seemed at ease in their ballgowns and fine jewellry. Tauriel would normally not have come to this feast, but Legolas had insisted she come and Thranduil's words earlier that day now made her jumpy and nervous. Said elf King, was at the head of the room on a slightly raised platform with two carved chairs. Thranduil sat in the larger of the two, magnificent and regal and his eyes swept the room watching the elves dancing and laughing. Her eyes crept to the chair besides his and she saw that it was empty. She was about to wonder where the elf prince was when she found that this was uneccessary as he appeared besides her. "You saw fit to join us Tauriel." he said, standing beside her. She nodded her head, and continued to watch the elves spin and dance, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I thank you for your invitation, I apologise for my late entrance, I was caught up checking on our newest arrivals. As you know." she said slyly, finally looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

The Prince looked down, "You talked to the dark haired one as if he was a friend." he questioned slightly, not bothering to apologise, which annoyed her slightly.

"Not that it is your business, My Lord, but I was merely curious, he has seen some of the world and I enjoy listening to such tales." she told him.

He smiled, "You are right, Tauriel. It was not my business to observe you. I apologise." he said, turning to face her. She turned to face him, a smile spread across her face, she couldn't help it. Being with him made her happy, and besides Thranduil hadn't forbid them from being friends, had he? "Allow me to make it up to you with a dance?" Legolas asked, holding out a hand. Tauriel swallowed, now this Thranduil would not like. "I," she started. "I do not dance." she finished, although her body longed to be twirled around the floor by her prince. She went to walk away but Legolas' hand shot out and spun her into him before pulling her to the floor. "Now that is a lie." Legolas said. "I know you can dance." he smiled before placing his hand at her back and a shiver ran up her spine at the feel of his touch on her bare skin. She reluctantly put her hand on his shoulder and their other hands clasped together.

"Tauriel." Legolas said, as they began moving, joining the circle of elves who all moved in unison, around clockwise in a circle. "Tell me what bothers you. Your mind is troubled on this night of celebration." Tauriel looked down, not trusting herself to speak. If she tried to lie she feared she may fail and just tell him everything. Legolas removed his hand from hers and tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, then moved his hand back to her own. She sighed, "Nothing troubles me Legolas," she told him. "I just feel out of place, you and these other elves all have titles and I am but a silvan elf." she told him, Thranduils words repeating over and over again in her mind. "Do not give him hope where there is none, do not give him hope." the words chanted themselves over and over again. They changed directions and Tauriel looked up at Thranduil and found his eyes to be watching her and Legolas, a frown on his face. She looked quickly away, meeting Legolas' eyes again, he looked slightly concerned at her words. She smiled at him, deciding to let herself enjoy this one last dance before she cut him off completely. This would be it, she decided. Tauriel let the music and Legolas lead her, he was right, she loved dancing, it was suprisingly similar to fighting, each move was delicate and it had to be timed perfectly. She removed her hand from Legolas' shoulder and spun away from him, when she reached the end of his arm, she allowed herself to be pulled back to him, spining again and ending up pressed against his chest. From there on, the dance was more intimate and closer and she could just imagine Thranduil's scowl as he watched them. As she danced around the room she could see other elves looking at the couple as well, and caught a few jealous scowls from other elf maidens. Too soon for her liking, the music was coming to a close and Tauriel found herself wishing for the music to never end, she wanted to stay in Legolas' arms forever, and she realised just how hard the task ahead of her would be. As the music ended, she allowed Legolas to pick her up around the waist, and twirl her in the air, she let out a laugh, before Legolas set her back on her feet and they finished their dance. She curtseyed gracefully, a tear coming to her eye suddenly and she didn't meet his eyes as she straightened up and made her way off the dance floor and melted into the crowd.

She made her way around the room, and out onto one of the balconies, overlooking the forest. She stayed there for a long time, no one joining her, everyone else was feasting or dancing. She let a few tears run down her face at the thought of her new life, of trying to cover her love for Legolas, she watched as her tears tumbled off her chin and fell into the forest below. She leaned on the balcony rail and almost tumbled over when a voice behind her startled her. "Tauriel?" his voice was soft and concerned.

"Please Legolas, I wish to be alone for a while." she lied.

"Tauriel, tell me what bothers you." he pressed her, coming closer to her. She turned and put her hands out. "Stop, please Legolas, just stay away from me." she pleaded, but instead of backing away Legolas took her outstretched hands and stepped closer.

"What is going on Tauriel?" he asked again, holding both her hands in his own.

"I," Tauriel gulped. "I can't do this anymore Legolas, being friends with you, I just can't. Just leave me alone. Please?" Legolas dropped her hands and took a step back.

"What do you mean Tauriel? We have been friends since we first met what thought has altered your mind so much that you would destroy our relationship?"

"Your father" she whispered. She gave up, she would tell him the truth, then surely he would just leave her alone. "I reported to him today and he told me he would never allow us to wed. His direct words were not to give you hope were there is none. And I'm sorry Legolas but I can't be friends with you either because it brings me too close to you." she finished speaking and went to move past him, not giving him a chance to speak. She was about to re-enter the room when Legolas's hand caught her arm and turned her around to face him. "Tauriel, wait just answer this. If my father allowed it, would you love me as I love you?" he asked.

She nodded, heart breaking at hearing him confess his love for her. "I already do love you Legolas. But it cannot be, your father won't allow it." she replied, before running to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried freely, she finally knew she had his love but she also knew she couldn't have it.

"Father," Thranduil heard a voice and turned to see his son had returned to his seat beside him. He had of course seen Tauriel run from the balcony and was currently thinking triumphantly that it was over. He had already begun considering the elf maidens he thought would be a suitable match for his son. "Yes Legolas?" he asked.

"Why would you say that to Tauriel?" he questioned and Thranduil sighed. "How could you do that to her? How could you do that to me?"

"Son, you cannot have Tauriel, you need a wife that has respect and a position, a wife worthy of sharing our title. You..."

"Stop." Legolas said. "Stop, Father. I need Tauriel. I don't need any other of those elves, I want and need Tauriel. If you don't allow this then you will have nobody to share our title." He told his father. Thranduil looked shocked, Legolas had never really questioned his opinion before. Legolas sensed the surprise and took advantage of it. "Think of mother. I know you loved her, and would you have had anyone else?" he questioned. Thranduil thought about this. Of course he remembered Legolas' mother, but he had forgotten what life was like before he had found her. She bought love into his life, and it was unlike anything he had felt before. He thought back, remembering that when he realised he loved her, he too would have no one else and he came to realise his son was right, he deserved no less.

Thranduil nodded, turning to face his son, who had risen to stand beside his chair, waiting for an answer. He saw the longing in his eyes and finally accepted it. His son loved Tauriel and he was fairly certain Tauriel loved him back. "Come with me." he said, and led Legolas away from the party.

**(Later that night)**

Legolas got more than a few odd looks as he half walked, half ran to her room. He burst through the doors and left them to swing shut. She looked up from her bed and stood when she realised it was him. Legolas ran to her, pulling her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was deep and passionate and she moaned slightly as his tongue plundered her mouth, then she remembered herself. She broke away and she whispered "What are you doing?"

"Marry me?" Legolas asked. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"I talked to father, he gave us his blessing." Legolas told her. "Please Tauriel, I love you so much, I would do anything for you and I can't stand not having you every single day." he uncurled his hand and she gasped as she saw what he had been holding. A ring lay in the middle of his hand, it's gold band sparkled but it was the jewel that caught her eye most, it shone brightly and reminded her of a star twinkling in the sky. It wasn't a huge jewel but looking at it, she knew it was precious and pure like the stars she loved so much. She looked up at Legolas, not believing that this was happening. "How did you do this?" she asked him.

"I asked father about my mother and urged him to think of their love. He gave me this ring along with his blessing. It was my mother's wedding ring."

Tauriel felt another tear slip out of her eyes, but this wasn't of sadness. "So?" Legolas asked again. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Tauriel could only nod, and Legolas took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. As soon as it sat daintly on her finger she threw her arms around Legolas and kissed him again, allowing his touch to wash away all her doubts and worries.

And so it was, that as they were chasing orcs down the river, following the barrel riding dwarves, Tauriel kept glancing down at her hand as she shot another arrow, and getting distracted by her very own star.

**So I just want to remind you guys these are a serious of relatively unrelated oneshots so I might write another proposal story later on! More suggestions/reviews/criticisms are welcome! Bye :)**


	7. Tauriel's fight

**So when I saw Battle of the Five Armies I was actually really disappointed with the way her character was handled in the film. The Desolation of Smaug presented us with this tough, independent female elf, capable of being both a love interest but also a hero. So in the battle of the five armies it was disappointing to see she didn't really do a lot of hero-ing - the script instead brushing that aside and making her more of just the love interest. So here is my version of how it coul****d have happened :)**

**In case you can't remember how the movie fight goes - I tried my best to describe the events of the movie fight up until Tauriel and the orc fall from the cliff for the first time onto the stairs. From there I modified it. In the movie Legolas does some super cool stunt thing crashing a tower to get to her and Tauriel doesn't really do any fighting from then on, just lays on the ground. So all fighting after that was my writing (I'm not good at writing action sorry!)**

**NOTE - This story contains character death - it's not very gory I don't think but if you as a general rule avoid character death stories for whatever reason - just a warning this story doesn't end very happily**

**Tauriel**

Tauriel felt tears fill her eyes and her vision blurred and she watched the life fade from Kili's body. She cried out, not knowing what to say, something resembling a scream and a squeek was all that came out. Kili, the young dwarf, her friend. He had inspired her, reminded her there was innocence and good in this world and she had a duty to that world, not just her Kingdom. She glared at the orc standing, triumphantly over the dwarf, and another emotion entered her. Rage blinded her, overtaking the pain she felt, both physically and mentally and she staggered to her knees, eyeing the orc as it moved towards her.

The orc swung it's club, aiming to smash the pointed end directly into her face. She lept up, pushing off the ground and wrapping her legs around the orc's neck, spinning and using her weight to send the orc staggering towards the edge of the cliff. The orc was smart, he grabbed her legs and spun her out over the edge but she still had a lot of momentum and she held on to his hand, spinning over the edge, right round back to the cliff, and with her foot, pushed off the rock, sending them both falling through the air. She landed with a thump, tumbling down some stairs, vaguely aware that the orc hand't fallen the same way as her, but she assumed he had fallen further down to a lower level, and she allowed herself to believe he was dead. She moaned with pain, and as she opened her eyes she looked up towards a tower to see a lone firgure, staring down at her. Her eyesight was blurry but she could see the look of horror on his face.

**Legolas**

Legolas looked down and gasped as he watched Tauriel and the orc tumble off the cliff, watching as Tauriel fell down the stairs and the orc tumbled off to the side. For a brief second he allowed himself to believe the orc was dead, but then to his dismay he saw it climbing back up to the side of the cliff. He reached behind for and arrow but his hands closed around empty air. He suddenly realised he was out of arrows, at the moment he needed arrows the most. He was horrified, there was nothing he could do, he had trusted her to handle herself, knowing her to be a fierce and capable warrior, but he should have known better, he himself had faced that orc and found it to be a tough opponent. He looked around him, searching for a way to get to her, but the tower he stood at the top of was isolated from her section of the castle. He didn't think twice about jumping from the tower, landing with a roll on the snow, and stone. He set off running, eyes mapping out the quickest route to her.

**Tauriel**

Tauriel watched as he jumped from the tower and ran. Her mind was slowed and it didn't hit her straight away what he was doing. Then it hit her, he was coming for her. But why did he seem so alarmed? She turned her head and the reason for his alarm became quickly apparent. The orc hadn't perished as she hoped it had, and it stood at the top of the stairs. She reached for her weapons, before realising she had lost them in the fight before. Despair hit her then, she was going to die here, on this cliff. Suddenly she heard a sharp whistle through the air and the next thing she knew two daggers were embedded in the snow beside her. She looked in the direction they had come from to see Legolas running once more along the edge of the ruins, but she knew it would be some time before he could reach her. She picked up his daggers, and ignored the pain as she stood. She could finish this fight herself.

She charged the orc, daggers clutched in each hand, leaping off the ground and aiming to dig the daggers in either side of his head. The orc managed to block her with his arms, catching her in the stomach and she tumbled to the left, her left dagger still making a scratch across the orc's neck though. He growled, and she rolled to the side, regaining her balance and preparing for the orc's next move. It lunged at her, and she dodged to the side, the orc rushed past her and as it passed her she reached out her arm and stabbed the orc in the back, dagger digging in deep. The orc stumbled, falling to its knees, and she jumped towards it. It roared as she pulled the dagger out of its back and blood started pouring from the wound. She reached around it's neck and held a dagger to the orc's throat, the other one pressed to another spot at the orc's back. The orc growled and she readied herself, about to plunge the daggers in to his neck and back, when the orc reached over his shoulders and pulled her over his head, letting go and sending her tumbling off the stairs. She reached out her arm, desperate to claim her kill and as she passed the orc's face she thrust out her arm, the dagger finding its place in the orcs skull, and as she tumbled over the edge, she watched as the life left his body just as it had left Kili's.

She fell, not bothering to fight it, knowing there was nothing she could do. She looked up as she fell, seeing the orc's body slump to the ground, seconds before hitting the ground herself. She grunted as her body crashed into the ground, adding even more pain to her already bruised and bleeding body. Her vision blurred again as the adreneline of the fight left her, replaced with pure emotional and physical pain. The corners of her vision started turning to black and she felt time slow. She heard a scream, her name being called from high above her and saw a blonde haired elf staring over the edge at her.

**Legolas**

Legolas had finally reached the bridge to the stairs when he got his next glimpse of her, she had the orc on his knees, daggers at his back and neck. He stopped running for a second, believing the fight to be over, before the orc reached behind him and heaved her over his head. Tauriel stuck the dagger in his face but she was already too far over the edge to stop herself falling. He watched as she dissapeared from sight, the stairs blocking his view of her. He sprinted over the bridge to the stairs, to see her lying on the ground, red her splayed around her head and arms and legs spread out. "TAURIEL!" he shouted, before he started running down the stairs. There seemed to be an endless amount of stairs, flight after flight he descended before reaching her, dropping to his knees by her side.

"Tauriel." he whispered. "Please, you can't do this to me." he said, hands stroking her face. Her eyelids fluttered, as she stared up at him. "Legolas," she started, but it hurt to talk and she felt herself fading. Legolas felt a tear roll down his cheek and before he could wipe it away, Tauriel reached up and did it herself, fingers lingering at his cheek. He reached up and took her hand in his. "I love you Tauriel, I will never stop." he told her sincerely, but not wanting to look at her eyes. She had his love but he doubted he had hers. But Tauriel surprised him, "Legolas, I love you too," she told him and he looked, meeting her eyes, hardly believing her words. "The dwarf...?" Legolas said, leaving the end of his sentence open. "I didn't love him Legolas. You were the only one I wanted." she said, and coughed slightly. She knew she was dying, and she knew she didn't have a lot of time left. "I'm sorry I never told you, I'm sorry I left it until it is too late."

"It is not too late," Legolas told her desperatly, but trying to convince himself as well.

"Legolas, my time has come," Tauriel said, her head started swimming and her vision blurred more than ever. "We may meet again Legolas, but until then, promise me you'll remember I always did and always will love you." she said.

"Always." Legolas promised, and a smile spread over her face as she surrendered to death. Legolas gasped. She was gone. No longer would he hear her laughter or voice. No longer would she be beside him, fighting with him in battles. Tears spilt freely from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and landing on her face as he bent to kiss her lips. He lifted his head and looked over her body, although now covered in bruises, still perfect, with her hair framing her face beautifully. He rested his head on her stomach, not wanting to leave her. He would never break his promise, he couldn't - he could never forget her.

**Ta da! That was pure torture to write! I should point out - I hate writing stories when people die but I think if this was how the movie went, it would actually set the story up better for Lord of the Rings, and give Legolas a better reason to leave and not really return to Mirkwood. **

**Also I might write an altered version of this chapter with kind of the same-ish fighting where Tauriel survives but still gets the opportunity (she deserves) to actually save herself. Should I? Good or bad idea?**

**Reviews etc are always welcome.**


	8. Tauriel's Survival

**Hi guys - so this chapter is about Tauriel's survival and sorry - the fighting is the same as the last chapter for the first couple of paragraphs. It changes when the orc reaches over his shoulder. :) sorry!**

**Tauriel**

Tauriel felt tears fill her eyes and her vision blurred and she watched the life fade from Kili's body. She cried out, not knowing what to say, something resembling a scream and a squeek was all that came out. Kili, the young dwarf, her friend. He had inspired her, reminded her there was innocence and good in this world and she had a duty to that world, not just her Kingdom. She glared at the orc standing, triumphantly over the dwarf, and another emotion entered her. Rage blinded her, overtaking the pain she felt, both physically and mentally and she staggered to her knees, eyeing the orc as it moved towards her.

The orc swung it's club, aiming to smash the pointed end directly into her face. She lept up, pushing off the ground and wrapping her legs around the orc's neck, spinning and using her weight to send the orc staggering towards the edge of the cliff. The orc was smart, he grabbed her legs and spun her out over the edge but she still had a lot of momentum and she held on to his hand, spinning over the edge, right round back to the cliff, and with her foot, pushed off the rock, sending them both falling through the air. She landed with a thump, tumbling down some stairs, vaguely aware that the orc hand't fallen the same way as her, but she assumed he had fallen further down to a lower level, and she allowed herself to believe he was dead. She moaned with pain, and as she opened her eyes she looked up towards a tower to see a lone firgure, staring down at her. Her eyesight was blurry but she could see the look of horror on his face.

**Legolas**

Legolas looked down and gasped as he watched Tauriel and the orc tumble off the cliff, watching as Tauriel fell down the stairs and the orc tumbled off to the side. For a brief second he allowed himself to believe the orc was dead, but then to his dismay he saw it climbing back up to the side of the cliff. He reached behind for and arrow but his hands closed around empty air. He suddenly realised he was out of arrows, at the moment he needed arrows the most. He was horrified, there was nothing he could do, he had trusted her to handle herself, knowing her to be a fierce and capable warrior, but he should have known better, he himself had faced that orc and found it to be a tough opponent. He looked around him, searching for a way to get to her, but the tower he stood at the top of was isolated from her section of the castle. He didn't think twice about jumping from the tower, landing with a roll on the snow, and stone. He set off running, eyes mapping out the quickest route to her.

**Tauriel**

Tauriel watched as he jumped from the tower and ran. Her mind was slowed and it didn't hit her straight away what he was doing. Then it hit her, he was coming for her. But why did he seem so alarmed? She turned her head and the reason for his alarm became quickly apparent. The orc hadn't perished as she hoped it had, and it stood at the top of the stairs. She reached for her weapons, before realising she had lost them in the fight before. Despair hit her then, she was going to die here, on this cliff. Suddenly she heard a sharp whistle through the air and the next thing she knew two daggers were embedded in the snow beside her. She looked in the direction they had come from to see Legolas running once more along the edge of the ruins, but she knew it would be some time before he could reach her. She picked up his daggers, and ignored the pain as she stood. She could finish this fight herself.

She charged the orc, daggers clutched in each hand, leaping off the ground and aiming to dig the daggers in either side of his head. The orc managed to block her with his arms, catching her in the stomach and she tumbled to the left, her left dagger still making a scratch across the orc's neck though. He growled, and she rolled to the side, regaining her balance and preparing for the orc's next move. It lunged at her, and she dodged to the side, the orc rushed past her and as it passed her she reached out her arm and stabbed the orc in the back, dagger digging in deep. The orc stumbled, falling to its knees, and she jumped towards it. It roared as she pulled the dagger out of its back and blood started pouring from the wound. She reached around it's neck and held a dagger to the orc's throat, the other one pressed to another spot at the orc's back. The orc growled and she readied herself, about to plunge the daggers in to his neck and back, when the orc reached over his head. Tauriel reacted just in time, leaning back to avoid the orcs grasp and pushing down on the orc's shoulder so it was pulled back, landing with a thump on the ground in front of her. She looked it right in the eye as she burried the dagger in it's chest, "This is for Kili," she hissed, watching as the life left the orc just as it had the young dwarf. It was after this, that the pain from her injuries returned to her, the adreneline waring off. She groaned, trying to stand up, to get away from here, but her head was spinning and she hadn't taken more than three steps when she fell, and she would have collapsed onto the sharp stone of the stairs had it not been for a pair of arms reaching out to catch her at the last minute.

**Legolas**

Legolas had finally reached the bridge to the stairs when he got his next glimpse of her, she had the orc on his knees, daggers at his back and neck. He stopped running for a second, believing the fight to be over, before he saw the orc move. There was nothing he could do but watch as the orc reached behind him and he knew immeadiatly what the orc was trying to do. He knew Tauriel wouldn't survive another fall off those stairs, but he could still only watch as it happened. He watched as she reacted, leaning back and pulling the orc back with her. He saw her whisper something to the orc as she killed it, and he saw her try to stand. It was then he realised how badly she had been hurt in a previous fight, he had only seen her tumble from the cliff but evidently, she hadn't had an easy time before that. He sprinted across the stairs to her, reaching her just in time to catch her when she fell.

**(From both perspectives)**

"Tauriel," he whispered, as he caught her in his arms, lowering her gently to the ground.

Tauriel's eyes stared up at him, as he looked down at her face. He smiled at her, although he knew the worried expression on his face gave him away. "You will be fine, Tauriel." he reassured her, but he was also reassuring himself.

Tauriel wanted so badly to close her eyes, to sleep peacefully but she also wasn't ready to move on from this world, so she focused on breathing, in and out. "I need to get you back to some healers." Legolas told her, already moving to pick her up again. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his chest as he picked her up and started walking quickly away from the ruins.

Legolas knew the journey was far, and he moved as quickly as he could without jostling her, he knew she was in enough pain. She felt limp in his arms and he was terrified he would lose her before he would make it back. "Tauriel," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "You can't do this to me, please don't leave me" Her eyes fluttered closed around half way there and he prayed to the Valar she would make it back. He knew she didn't have a lot of time.

Tauriel also knew she didn't have a lot of time left. She couldn't find the energy to open her eyes, and it hurt to breathe, let alone talk. Her ribs were on fire and her arms and legs hurt so badly she wanted to chop them off. But it wasn't just physical pain that wounded her. She wanted so much to tell him, the elf carrying her in his arms. She wanted to pour her heart out to him, but she physically couldn't, her body was shutting down, she could feel her strength leaving her.

Legolas allowed a little bit of relief to enter his body as he re-entered the city, moving through the streets, ignoring the bodies laying all over the road. The only person he cared about right now was in his arms. He found his way to the other side of the city, to where he knew the elven healers had set themselves up. His father may have redrawn his forces but there had been many elves injured in battle, too injured to leave and so he knew there would be the small camp of healers as per usual. He caught sight of the small tents all pitched closely together with elves hurrying in and out of them. He entered the area and as soon as a healer caught sight of him and Tauriel in his arms, elves were shouting instructions and running towards them, leading them to one of the small tents.

Legolas placed Tauriel on the canvas sheets that had been placed in the tent instead of a bed. Two healers crowded into the tent, bringing with them supplies of bandages as well as a variety of plants and herbs he had no knowledge of. They looked at Legolas and one of them seemed about to ask him to leave before the other one shook their head. Legolas remembered meeting that elf before, when Tauriel had been shot in the arm with an arrow, and he remembered refusing to leave. Obviously the elf didn't want to go through that argument again which he appreciated. Nothing would make him leave Tauriel's side. He did stand back though, allowing the healers to do their work, watching as they rolled up her sleeves, revealing numerous wounds on her body. They attended to the bruises and cuts on her arms and neck, spreading numerous different salves on her limbs. When they finished that, they turned to Legolas. "My Lord, you need to leave for the next part," they told him. "Her injuries spread throughout her body and we need to remove her clothes." He nodded, unhappy at leaving but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate for him to remain in the tent.

Legolas stepped out of the tent, and finding a seat on a tree stump sat down, head filled with concern for Tauriel. Time passed slowly for him, but as it did he couldn't help thinking of recent events, and how much they had altered his life. One of the healers came up to him, "My Lord, we are finished," she reported, before turning and entering another of the tents. Legolas was about to stand when he found himself wondering if she wanted to see him. She had seemed distant and had not said much to him ever since she met the young dwarf, and he sighed. He had caught sight of Kili as he ran to her, and the stillness of his body and chest told him he no longer lived. If Tauriel loved Kili, she wouldn't want to see him he couldn't help thinking and wondered if he should just leave her be. But he let his heart decide, and he returned to her tent, knowing his place was at her side, at least for now.

He entered the tent, eyes taking in her body, laying peacefully on the ground. He knelt beside her, hesitating before picking up her hand, and holding it gently, keeping watch over her as she slept.

Tauriel slept peacefully at first, before the nightmares came. Legolas had just drifted off into a light slumber himself when his heard jerked up at the sound of her voice. At first he thought she had awoken, but her eyes were closed and she didn't respond when he called her name. She was dreaming, and he could tell they weren't pleasent dreams. "No please," was the first thing she screamed, but it didn't end there. "Please, you can't do this. Don't die," she muttered, eyes never once opening. "Please don't leave me, I love you." were the next words and Legolas gulped. This was pure torture. He never left her side, but it was so hard, hearing her announce her love for, he assumed the dwarf. Legolas guessed she was reliving the moment of his death and he longed for her to stop, not just for her sake but for his. But try as he might, he couldn't wake her. She was too far into sleep. Eventually though, the screaming and talking stopped and she lay peacefully again. She slept right through the night and it was in the early hours of the morning when she awoke.

Tauriel's eyes flickered open, her vision blurry at first but it soon cleared to take in the blonde haired elf by her side, head drooped onto his chest and eyes closed. It took her a moment to remember what happened before everything came rushing back, Gundabad, the orcs, Thranduil, Kili, her fight, collapsing into his arms, and lastly, she remembered her dreams. They had seemed so realistic and she had been sure they were real, but now as she lay there collecting her thoughts she found herself realising they were only dreams, and she felt relief course through her body. She moved to sit up, but groaned when she felt a sharp jab of pain from her stomach. Legolas' eyes flew open, taking in her own open eyes, realising she was awake. He smiled at her, "Welcome back," he said. She opened her mouth to say something but her throat was dry and still very sore. He seemed to realise this and gently put a hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to stay laying down as he left the tent. He returned moments later with a flask of water and some lembas. "Can you sit up?" he asked her, and she tried again, placing her hands at her sides and pushing, fighting through the pain. She winced as her body complained but managed to sit, and gratefully accepted the food and water Legolas held out for her. She drunk first, then swallowed the rationing of bread, feeling a little better with something in her stomach. She looked at the elf beside her. He seemed like he wanted to say something but was hesitating for some reason. He caught her eye and sighed. "Tauriel," he said. "I have to leave. I can't return to Mirkwood. I," he stopped, unsure whether to say the next bit. "I will always love you and you need to know that, even if you don't want to hear it, and I can't see your face everyday, knowing that your love lies with another." he stood. "I just wanted to say goodbye," he told her, before turning slowly to leave the tent.

Tauriel gasped, he couldn't leave her. She couldn't deal with it. "Wait!" she cried. Leaning forward and just catching his hand, pulling him back. He turned, and she took a breath. "My love doesn't lie with another." she said, and saw the confusion in Legolas' eyes.

"Tauriel, you cried out for him in your sleep." he whispered to her. "Nothing could wake you, and you screamed for him, telling him you loved him."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. Those weren't memories and it wasn't Kili in those dreams. It was you. I cried for you Legolas, I watched you die in those dreams and that was horrible enough. Don't leave me now. Please, Legolas I love you too." She blurted out. All that was going through her head was that she couldn't let him leave. She watched as Legolas' eyes widened slightly in surprise, before he knelt down beside her again. "Why didn't you say something before?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to reply when she was stopped by another elf entering the tent, and suddenly a feeling of dread entered her.

Legolas turned to see his father entering the tent. "I can explain that," Thranduil said, and Legolas saw a strange expression on his father's face. It was a mixture of relief and guilt and Legolas realised that maybe his father had been worried for him. He approached his father, unsure what to expect from him.

Thranduil looked at his son, and knew what he had to do. He remembered Tauriel's words "There is no love in you." Ever since she had said those words he had been hearing them, over and over in his head. At first they had made him angry, angry enough to lash out and cut her bow. But as he watched his son leave with her, he realised she had spoken the truth. And that was not how he wanted to be. "Legolas, there is something I have to tell you," he said slowly. "You remember when your hunting party bought the dwarves back?" he asked. Legolas nodded - of course he remembered, how could he forget what had started it all? Thranduil continued. "You reported to me and when you told me Tauriel fought well, I saw something in your eyes, and I knew then what you felt for her. So then I did something I regret deeply now Legolas, you have to believe me, I am sorry." Thranduil said. Legolas looked up at his father, wondering what he could have done. "When Tauriel reported to me, I told her I would never allow you two to wed, and I threatened her not to give you any hope." Legolas felt a surge of anger pulse through his veins, and yet he saw in his father's eyes his words were true, he did regret his actions.

"I apologise to both of you, and I will leave you two to talk," Thranduil said, noticing his son half turning to the injured elf. Thranduil turned to exit the tent. "Ada," Legolas said, and his father turned. "Thankyou," Legolas simply said, knowing that admitting fault was perhaps the hardest thing for his father. Thranduil inclined his head before leaving the two elves be.

Legolas knelt down at Tauriel's side, "You loved me, this whole time?" he asked, needing to hear it again. Tauriel didn't bother with words to reply, instead she pulled his face to her own and poured out all her emotions in a kiss. It was gentle and loving and she never wanted it to end. When it did end, Legolas smiled down at her. He longed to keep talking and kissing but he knew she still needed sleep. "Rest now Tauriel, I will still be here when you wake." She nodded, laying back down slowly. Legolas took her hand again, but she wanted more. "Lay with me." she whispered, and sighed contentedly as he settled beside her, face inches away from hers. He leant forward and kissed her forhead and she snuggled in closer to him. She gave into sleep quickly, the feel of his body keeping the nightmares at bay.

**Ta da! So how was it? Leave a review/criticism/comment/suggestion that would be great! Also I'm just going to point out I have gone back and re-edited chapters 2 and 6 to give Thranduil a bit more detail. Doesn't change anything and its only minor but just letting you know :)**

**Bye!**


	9. Tauriel's Survival Part 2

**Hey guys :) sorry it's been a while! So a few people commented on how the last chapter could continue but I have to give a shoutout to guest reviewer Deliso for actually suggesting I write a follow up chapter. Hope it lives up to expectations! And sorry it's a little short.**

Legolas awoke to find Tauriel snuggled into his chest. He smiled, as he remembered what had happened the night before. He gently kissed the top of her forehead and she stirred, opening one eye before the other flew open, as she caught sight of him. She smiled up at him, still hardly believing the events of the nights before, even as the memories came flooding back as she woke up fully. She stared into his eyes, and tilted her head up to kiss him, still needing reassurance that this was real. She got her reassurance, Legolas bent his head down and kissed her back, gently but passionatly, and she never wanted to move.

But they did have to move. She knew this but it didn't mean that she wanted to. She had betrayed her King, in front of her soldiers and she found herself wondering what they would think of her now. Legolas stood first, inspecting her wounds, and seeing that they were already healing well, he knelt back down. "Tauriel," he whispered. "You know we have to go," he told her.

"I defied the King," she whispered back. "What will everyone think of me?" Legolas stood back up, and offered Tauriel his hand. She took it, and allowed him to pull her up. They stood, toe to toe in the tent and he looked her right in the eyes, as he spoke.

"They will think that you are the bravest warrior in our Kingdom, who was the one who defied her King, but rightly so. They will see their captain and they will respect you, because you did the right thing yesterday. And if they can't see that, I know you're more than capable of making them see that. And although I will be by your side, you don't even need me there. Because everyone in the kingdom will look at you and see a strong, independant warrior." he said and she smiled at him.

"Stay with me anyway?" she asked him, taking his hand gently in hers.

"Always," he replied softly and she kissed him lightly before squaring her shoulders and stood tall as she walked out of the tent. His words had given her strength, and she had confidence in herself again. She no longer doubted her actions, she knew she did the right thing.

She walked out of the tent, still holding his hand. She didn't care anymore about other people's opinions. As she walked out of the tent, she took in the surroundings. Elves were all milling around the area, healers, injured soldiers and soldiers waiting for friends. But as she walked by, everyone dipped their heads in respect towards not only Legolas, but her as well. She saw friends of hers, smiling as they noticed her hand, entwined with his and she smiled back. She saw soldiers who served under her, and she saw respect in their eyes when she looked at them.

Her smile widened, it was weird, she thought, that the day before she could feel so much pain, but today, she could feel so elated and content. But she did, she felt completely satisfied, and as she and Legolas entered the King's tent to report for duty, and she saw Thranduil actually smile at the sight of their clasped hands, she couldn't hold back. She laughed, she let her laughter ring out through the air, and as Legolas turned to her, she didn't even let him ask the question, she stood on tip toes and kissed him, softly and lightly, but pouring all her love, all her hapiness into it.

**As always comment/review/leave suggestions :) I love reading your thoughts.**


	10. Gundabad

How it Should Have Been

Chapter 10 - Gundabad

**Hey guys. So for the sake of this story, we are going to allow Tauriel and Kili a little longer until Legolas shows up. Just so that Tauriel gets a chance to say no to Kili which I'm sure you guys will appreciate ;)**

Tauriel stood at the edge of the lake, listening to the young dwarf confess his love for her, and feeling terrible, because she knew she had to reject it. Because she did not feel as he did. "I do not know what that means." she told him, hoping he would take her hint.

"I think you do," he said. He reached out and took her hand in his, putting in to it the rune stone. "Keep it." he said, "As a promise." She looked down, and made her descision.

"Kili I cannot keep this." she said. "For I cannot make you such a promise." Kili looked up at her, in that moment realising what she meant. She continued on, "You are very sweet Kili, and I would be honoured to call you my friend, but that is all I could see you as." she told him.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her, but these were not the footsteps of a man, or another dwarf. These were the footsteps of an elf, and there was only one other elf that could be in this area. She caught sight of him from the corner of her eyes, and she straightened. "My Lord Legolas." she said.

"Take your leave of the dwarf." he said, and she picked up on some sadness in his voice. "You are needed elsewhere." he told her, and she knew this was true. She turned back to Kili, placing the stone back into his hand, then bending down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Be safe," she said. "Fulfill your promise to your mother." He nodded sadly at her and although she felt sorry for him, her heart was not breaking at the loss of him. No, it was breaking for a different reason, because the one person that could heal her heart, was the person she was banned from giving hope.

She turned around, to face the very person she was ordered to stay away from. In silence, they walked through the make-do camp, until they caught sight of the Bowman, Bard walking in their direction. Legolas stepped forward, "News of the death of Smaug will spread through the lands." he warned.

"Aye," Bard simply said.

Legolas approached him. "Others will now look to the mountain," he paused, "For it's wealth, for its position."

"What is it you know?" Bard questioned.

"Nothing for certain," Legolas replied. "It's what I fear may come."

Bard nodded, and Legolas took his leave, knowing Bard understood his meaning. He returned to where Tauriel stood, and the two of them started walking through the crowds again, this time at a faster pace. "You saw something out there?" she questioned him.

"The orc I pursued out of Laketown," he said and she felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't been there with him, after healing Kili of course. "I know who he is." Legolas continued. "Bolg, spawn of Azog the Defiler.A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth." he told her. "They fled into the north, these orcs were different from the others, they wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad." he said.

She darted in front of him and turned to face him. "Gundabad?" she asked. She had heard of that place.

"An orc stronghold in the far north of the misty mountains." he explained.

At that moment, they were interrupted by an elf messenger, who rode up on a white horse. "My Lord Legolas," he called. "I bring word from your father." Tauriel tensed up at this, Thranduil likely had guessed they were together, what word would he send? Legolas turned to face the messenger. "You are to return to him immediately." the messenger told him, and Tauriel felt dread start to enter her. Legolas nodded.

"Come, Tauriel," he said as he started to walk off.

"My Lord," the messenger interrupted. "Tauriel is banished." he said. Tauriel felt as though she had been stabbed. She was officially banished, with no place to go, and nothing to do. She barely heard Legolas' voice.

"Banished?" he repeated. "You may tell my father," he said and Tauriel's dread increased. What would he say? She started to walk towards him. "If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." Legolas said.

She gasped. He was willing to give it up, for her? Willing to be banished along with her? He was the Prince, he couldn't. Tauriel didn't want to be banished, and she certainly didn't want him to be banished because of her. "Legolas, it is your King's command." she said sadly. He half turned, towards her, looking her in the eye as he replied.

"Yes he is my King, but he does not command my heart." he said, before lowering his eyes and walking past her. "I ride north, will you come with me?" he asked her. She was still not over his previous words, but she turned and started following him.

"To where?" she asked.

"To Gundabad." he replied and they broke out into a run. They saddled a horse the messenger had bought for the Princes' return, with Legolas at the reigns and Tauriel behind him, one hand around his waist so she didn't fall. If it wasn't for Thranduil, she would have put both arms around him, and held on tightly, snuggling into his back like she used to do, when they took rides together, but now she only allowed herself one.

Not much was said as the horse galloped at full speed to Gundabad, what was there to say? Tauriel was still thinking of his words. "If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me. He does not command my heart." those two phrases, just replayed over and over again in her head, and she allowed them to do so, trying to memorise those moments, how her heart had leapt at his words, because if they survived this, those would be the moments that would keep her going.

The journey seemed to last for days, but finally they reached a large, rocky hill and Legolas commanded the horse to stop. It stood at the bottom of the hill while the two elves bounded up it to the top. Once they reached the top, they took cover behind a large rock that would shield them form view from the tower. They looked out over it at the huge fortress. "Gundabad." Tauriel breathed. She turned her head to face him. "What lies beyond?" she asked.

"An old enemy," Legolas replied and she was instantly curious. There were not many enemies Legolas had that she didn't, they had fought together for nearly all their lives. "The ancient Kingdom of Angmar," he told her. Ah, she understood now, this was not just his enemy, or Mirkwood's enemy, this was an enemy of Middle Earth, if every good thing or person in the world.

"This fortress was once its stronghold. It was where they kept their great armories and forged their weapons of war" Legolas explained and she found herself wondering why he knew so much about it. She knew Mirkwood had been involved in an attack here, as Captain she had been required to learn military history, but she wondered why Legolas knew so much about this area and fortress.

Suddenly, a glowing patch caught her keen eye. "A light," she warned. "I saw a movement"

Legolas followed her gaze and caught sight of said light before it moved away from the window and the entire wall was black again. "We wait for the cover of night." Legolas announced. She nodded, looking at the fortress further. Legolas noticed her looking over it. "It is a foul place Tauriel," he warned. "In another age, our people waged war on it."

He looked away, and down, as if not sure whether to continue or not. She looked at him, and he seemed to feel her gaze, his eyes snapped up to meet hers, searching, and somehow he seemed to find trust and comfort in her eyes. "My mother died there." he confided and Tauriel was slightly shocked. He never talked about his mother. Legolas' mother had died befeore Tauriel had met him and so she had never met the Queen. Tauriel continued to stare at him, almost encouraging him to go on. "My father does not speak of it." Legolas said, "There is no grave, no memory," he paused, "Nothing," he said, still looking into her eyes. She looked back at him, she had never seen him like this, perhaps it was the fact that they were both tired, both physically and emotionally, or maybe it had more to do with the fact that they were right next to the place, but he seemed so vulnerable.

"Legolas, why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied, looking back at her. "Perhaps, I just wanted someone else to know." he said. "There is a great battle coming Tauriel. The elves and men, both want their share of the mountain's treasure. But that is not the worst, the Orcs here will also soon know of the mountain's vulnerability." Tauriel nodded, she had realised this already.

"It seems a battle is unescapable." she agreed.

"Tauriel," Legolas whispered. "I have to tell you."

Tauriel gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. "No! No you don't have to say it." She pleaded, but she desperatly wanted him to say it. Oh how she longed to hear those words from his lips. How she longed to be able to tell him her feelings for him. She slowly lowered her hand.

"There is a chance we may die today, and if today my time should come, I want to die knowing that I told you, just once." He whispered.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why did you have to follow me, and then why couldn't you just leave me? And why do you have to have the worst father in history?" she whispered it, but whispered very angrily.

He looked at her strangely. And she gasped, she had let that last bit out without thinking.

"What does my father have to do with this?" Legolas asked, cautiously.

"Nothing," she said quietly, turning her head.

Legolas put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head back to him. "Tauriel, do not lie to me. What does my father have to do with this?" He repeated.

"Everything" she said.

"That is still not explaining anything." Legolas pointed out.

She sighed, "Well, I'm already banished and we might die tonight anyway," she said. "Thranduil told me he would never permit our love, he would never allow his son to marry a common Silvan elf." she whispered.

Legolas' eyes widened in shock. "He did what?" he gasped.

Tauriel stayed quiet, letting Legolas process this information. "When?" Legolas demanded.

"After we bought the dwarves back to the forest, I had to report to him." She told him.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" He asked.

"I..." she paused. Why didn't she just tell him? She had just followed Thranduil's orders as she had always done. "I don't know." she admitted. "I allowed Thranduil to scare me, but I don't want to live like that anymore." She told him, remembering his words. "He is my King, but I have come to realise he does not control my heart." she told him with a smile.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you saying Tauriel?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm saying that you are the only one I will ever love." she whispered. "And I'm saying that if we survive this battle, I promise you I will never try and hide my love again."

Legolas searched her eyes, finding no hint of a lie in her eyes. "Can I say it now?" He asked her.

Tauriel laughed quietly, nodding as she did.

"I love you, Tauriel." he whispered and she knew she would never get tired of him saying that.

It was an odd place to share their first kiss. Hiding out on a rocky hill, watching over an Orc stronghold, but neither of them doubted or regretted it, as they kissed pationatly, letting out all the years of desire and pouring their love into the kiss.

Neither elf wanted the kiss to end, and when they broke away, neither wanted to stop, but the sun had set and they knew they would soon have to make a move.

"If we are going in, we should move now." Tauriel whispered, although every part of her body wanted to stay where they were, with him.

No sooner had she spoken this than a swarm of bat like creatures seemed to appear out of nowhere, flying around the stronghold.

"They are swarming." She pointed out.

"These bats are bred for one purpose." Legolas said, eyes not leaving the bats.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For war."

They both caught sight of the orc at the same time, Bolg halted his warg on top of another hill, and they wondered what he was doing. They did not wonder for long. Orcs started marching out of Gundabad, in great numbers.

"We must warn the others." Tauriel gasped.

"We may be too late." Legolas said. "Hurry."

Both elves sprinted back to the horse, leaping up on it. As they rode back, Tauriel's heart and mind were full of worry for the people of Lake Town and the dwarves. However, there was aspect of her life she was no longer worried about. As they rode back, she wrapped both her arms around Legolas' chest, snuggling in to his back. Both elves knew there was a very real chance of death for both of them, but both were slightly happier, knowing they returned each other's love, and both knew they would not go down without a fight.

**So yea, that wasn't the most romantic fanfic I've written but I recently re-watched the movie at the cinemas with a friend and I just started wondering what they would have talked about while they waited, and of course I immediately decided it would be romantic ;) Comment with feedback/suggestions - as you might be able to tell I'm running out of ideas!**


	11. Ravenhill

**Thankyou to Jedi Kay Kenobi and Mari who both suggested a chapter about the journey to Ravenhill and Legolas standing up to his father. Hope it meets your approval. **

Legolas looked around as he urged the horse to run faster. Tauriel sat behind him, and the both of them sliced through the orcs as they rode through the streets. But, although they killed many orcs as they rode up the slopes of Dale, it did not even seem to help, there were many more still charging around the city.

As they rode in, they saw the elves had joined the battle, and Legolas felt relief rush into his body, his father had not abandoned the men as he had feared he might. Legolas looked around, looking for anyone, someone to inform of the extra army approaching. Finally, he found someone. "Gandalf," he shouted, pulling on the reigns of the horse.

"Legolas," Gandalf recognised him, "Legolas Greenleaf." Both Elves dismounted and Gandalf looked behind the Elf Prince to Tauriel, but this was no time for introductions.

"There is a second army." Legolas informed him. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs, they are almost upon us."

"Gundabad." Gandalf murmured. "This was their plan all along."

Tauriel was looking around the open area in which they stood. Although she caught sight of fallen orcs, the body count of the humans was much higher, men and women and children. They barely stood a chance now, let alone with an extra army if they breached the city.

"Azog engages our forces then Bolg sweeps in from the north." Gandalf continued, quickly making sense of the plan.

"The north?" Bilbo spoke up. "Where is the north exactly?" Legolas looked down at him, surprised to see him in the midst of the battle, he was brave.

"Ravenhill," Gandalf replied, looking back towards the ruins of the fort.

"Ravenhill," Bilbo said. "Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili, they're all up there."

Tauriel's eyes widened, they would be slaughtered. She had to do something, for although she did not love him, she knew she couldn't stand by or even just fight in the city, when Kili and his kin's lives were caught in a deadly trap.

She watched as Legolas followed Gandalf over to the edge of the city's walls, to discuss their next move. They didn't have time for this, she turned and ran through the city, she needed to get to Ravenhill.

* * *

><p>"The elves joined the battle," Gandalf was explaining to Legolas. "Your father wanted his share of the treasure of the mountain. I will find him and ask him to send a force to Ravenhill"<p>

Legolas nodded, "Tauriel and I will stay and fight." he told Gandalf. Gandalf nodded, and Legolas turned, drawing his daggers from behind his back. He expected Tauriel to be there, but once more, she was not with him. It only took him a moment to figure out where she would be going, they had been so close he knew her actions sometimes before she did, but recently, he had always seemed a step behind her.

He took off, running through the streets, cutting down any orc that came close to him, he had to reach her, she could not face Bolg's entire army by herself, or even with the help of four dwarves. He would accompany her. 'You are going to die chasing her one day." he told himself as he ran. But he knew deep down in his heart, he would never stop chasing her, no matter where she went.

* * *

><p>Tauriel reached the main gate, then paused when she heard an elven horn. She gasped, the elves were withdrawing from battle. They couldn't do this. She stood at the gate, in her head debating whether to just go to Ravenhill or stay and convince whoever was here leading, to stay. Her choice was made for her, as she saw the elves round the corner, led by no other than the King. She didn't back down, she wouldn't let them leave. The King sliced through an orc and kept striding towards her.<p>

She stood before the King, not caring about the consequences. He couldn't just abandon the people of Laketown, or the dwarves. "You will go no further. You will not turn away," she said. "Not this time," she added.

The look on Thranduil's face told her how furious he was. He glared at her, and hissed, "Get out of my way."

"The dwarves will be slaughtered," she said, surely he wouldn't just ignore that. But he did.

"Yes," he boomed. "They will die, today, tomorrow,one year hence, a hundred years from now." as he spoke he moved towards her. She searched his face for any sign of remorse, or pity for the dwarves, but found none. He was cold, and emotionless. "What does it matter? They are mortal." he finished.

A blinding rage ripped through her, she too, now was furious. She drew her bow, aiming it directly at her King. "You think your life is worth more than theirs?" she asked. "When there is no love in it. There is no love in you." She said it calmly and cooly, looking into his eyes, her face showing none of the fear she was starting to feel on the inside. He had the power to simply kill her, right here and now. It was her last option, to remind him of love, for his wife, for his son, for anyone. But it didn't work.

His sword seemed to come from nowhere, slicing through the air, but as her bow clattered to the ground, she realised the air wasn't the only thing he had sliced. She looked down at her hands, now devoid of a weapon, and she realised she now had nothing to defend herself with.

* * *

><p>Legolas was nearing the gate when his keen ears picked up the sound of his father's voice above the clashing of swords and the screams and cries. He couldn't believe his father was forcing the elves to retreat. He was almost ashamed at this point. Although he knew his father had been getting worse and worse over the years, he still wasn't prepared for the sight that waited for him when he rounded the corner.<p>

He rounded the corner just in time to see Thranduil slice through Tauriel's bow, his eyes only just picking up on the movement, it took less than a second. Tauriel's bow fell useless to the floor, and he watched as she looked up at the King who had looked after her for so many years, who now had a sword pointed at her chest.

* * *

><p>"What do you know of love?" Thranduil hissed once more, the point of his sword still at her chest. Tauriel looked down at it, wondering if he would do it, if he would kill her and leave her at the entrance to the gate. Would anyone find her? Would Legolas find her body and think she was simply struck down by an orc? She wanted to scream, not out of fear, she was not afraid to die, but out of frustration, was nobody else going to stand up to their King, did he have such power over everyone else? Would she simply be remembered as the captain of the guard who committed treason?<p>

"What you feel for that dwarf, is not real" Thranduil continued, and she slowly looked up at him. She knew it wasn't real, did Thranduil know as well? But Thranduil hadn't allowed her to love his son, and Kili was a breath of fresh air, a friend, someone to confide in. Who would Thranduil allow her to get close to?

"You think it is love?" Thranduil asked. No, she wanted to scream at him, I know what love is, but you didn't let me have it.

"Are you ready to die for it?" Thranduil hissed. So he would do it, Tauriel suddenly changed her mind, she didn't want to die, she wasn't ready to move on. Perhaps if it had been Legolas' life at risk she would have been prepared to forfeit her own, but right now, she wasn't ready. But she couldn't back down, not now. She stood, waiting for Thranduil's blade to pierce her skin.

* * *

><p>Legolas moved. He wouldn't watch his love be struck down by his father. It didn't matter to him if Tauriel loved the dwarf, and if she was willing to die for the dwarf, because he had made up his mind. He was willing to die for her.<p>

The sound of two blades hitting each other rang through the air as he forced his father's blade away from her chest. His father turned to him, a look of shock on his face.

"If you harm her," he said, "You will have to kill me." Thranduil's shock grew, but Legolas did not back down, and Thranduil saw no lie in his eyes. He really was willing to die for this elf. Legolas turned away, and walking towards the gates. He stopped by Tauriel's shoulder. "I will go with you." he told her, and she turned swiftly, not looking at him, before running in the direction of Ravenhill. The King simply stood there, now questioning what to do.

* * *

><p>Tauriel didn't know what to say. He had just offered his life for hers. He had defied his father, and his King, to accompany her to fight of an army of orcs. He would give up life on this earth, among the trees, he would give up an eternity of life. She could barely believe it, and yet it shouldn't have surprised her, he had already done too much for her.<p>

And so, they ran in complete silence, the only sound was the softness of their light footsteps on the gravel.

She knew she couldn't repay him. Except perhaps, she realised, by telling him the truth before they went to their quite likely death. But she didn't know where to begin. But it seemed she would not have to begin.

"Tauriel," Legolas said, as they approached the fortress. "Say something to me."

"You would truly give your life for mine?" she asked him.

"I would do anything for you." he replied.

They stopped running and she stood before him. "When your father had his sword pointed at me, I realised I didn't want to die for Kili." she said. "I realised there was only one person I would die for, Legolas and that is you." she told him.

Legolas looked down at her. "Why are you telling me this now?" he asked her.

"Because I realised something else then too. I realised I didn't want to die without you knowing the truth, and there's a very real chance that we could die up there." she said.

She went to run off, she realised they had little time. "Wait." Legolas grabbed her arm and spun her around. He kissed her, quickly but with passionatly.

"Please don't die." he whispered. "I need you in my life."

"You know I'm not that easy to kill." she said.

"You don't have a weapon." he told her. She reached behind her and realised it was true. She didn't have her daggers, and Thranduil had just cut her bow in half.

Legolas reached behind him and pulled out his daggers, handing them to her. "Make sure you use them well enough so you're alive to return them to me." he said.

"Make sure you're still alive so I can give them to you." she said. Legolas looked up, seeing the bats arive at the fortress. He kissed her, once more, only for a brief second, before jumping up into the air and catching one of the passing bats. Looking down, he saw her run into the fortress, and he prayed her would find her again when the battle was over, and then maybe finally, he wouldn't have to chase her anywhere anymore.

**More suggestions please! Also comments/reviews are, of course still appreciated. Thankyou to everyone for your support so far.**


	12. The Healing Tent

**Well Hello again :) Ok so this chapter may be a little similar to chapter 8 but I was randomly inspired to write this one night when I couldn't sleep and so here it is. As usual hope you enjoy and of course comment with reviews/questions/suggestions. **

Legolas turned, walking away from Ravenhill, and his father, and her. He had gone through so much for her, chased her as far as he could. He started down the hill heading back towards the city. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he turned, to see something he did not expect to see.

His father, walking down the hill, a body draped in his arms. The red hair dangling, almost to the ground told him exactly who it was his father held. His thoughts clashed with each other in his head. He had suffered enough pain, he didn't want to see her face again, it would only hurt, but he thought back to the fight and realised how injured she must be. He needed to know if she would be alright before he left.

He waited for his father to reach him, but as his father drew nearer, he grew nervous, and his nerves got the better of him, he walked towards them, noticing how limp her body was. "She needs the attention of the healers, fast." his father said, and surprisingly his voice sounded somewhat sympathetic."Can you take her?"

Legolas looked up at his father, then to Tauriel, then to the ground. "Why can't you?" he asked quietly.

"Because I need to return to speak to the Bowman, and Gandalf and the dwarves about what has happened here today and the possible danger it could mean." His father replied. "I know it may be painful, but if you love her as I now believe you to do, you would help her."

Legolas nodded. "I will always love her." he whispered. No matter her feelings for the dwarf, he knew he wouldn't, knew he couldn't stop loving her. He gently took her from his father, taking her in his own arms, and started towards the city, where the elven healers would have set up camp.

"Legolas," his father called, and the Prince half turned back to his father.

"Tell her I lift her banishment, and tell her I said to tell you the truth." Legolas' nodded but a look of confusion crept onto his face. Thranduil smiled as he turned, he had realised he was wrong to keep the two apart, and if he was right, Tauriel truly did love his son, the small ammount of pain she felt over the dwarf was not enough for her feelings to be love, he knew what losing your true love actually felt like.

The medical camp was bustling with activity. Elven healers ran from tent to tent, and more and more elves were still limping or being carried in. But people stopped in their tracks to look at him as he walked into the camp area. "The captain has been injured, badly." he said.

Nobody replied. "Well?" Legolas demanded.

"My Lord, Tauriel has been banished, she is no longer valid to be treated here."

"You would all let her die?" Legolas questioned.

"My Lord, it was by order of the King."

"And it is by the King's order I bring her here."

Still, silence all around. "If none of you will treat her, at least provide her with a tent and me with means to heal her myself."

"That I can do for you My Lord." one elf stepped forward and Legolas smiled as he recognised his friend. He followed the young elf as he led them to a tent. "I'm sorry we are not doing more for you." He said, as Legolas ducked to enter the tent.

Legolas nodded, before fully entering the small tent. He gently lay Tauriel on the padded bedding in the tent and turned, finding a box of herbs and bandages as well as a small bsain of water and some cloth.

Tauriel moaned slightly and her eyes flickered. He looked back to her, realising she was awake and he would prefer she stayed that way. Slipping back into sleep would bring her closer to death.

"Tauriel," he said softly, but in a commanding voice. "Try to stay awake."

Tauriel felt as though her whole body was being crushed by a boulder. She wanted nothing more than to return to her sleep but there was a voice telling her not to. The voice, it sounded so familiar, so soothing. But she was tired, and she could feel the pain of what felt like a thousand cuts and bruises scattered all over her body. But she had always acted on her instincts, and her instincts right now, told her to stay awake.

She forced her eyes open, heavy as they were, to see a blonde elf leaning over her. He glanced at her, and smiled slightly before reaching for her arm. He gently rolled up her sleeve, revealing the cuts she had acquired during her fight, being throwan against a rock, and tumbling off a cliff onto stone stairs. He reached behind him, picking up a cloth and squeezing it, letting the water drip into the basin before gently dabbing at her wounds.

She didn't deserve this, she thought. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last half of the journey and she had heard what had happened when they reached the camp, before drifting back to sleep. But now, she had managed to rouse herself, and she watched her Prince as he cleaned her, knowing she had broken his heart.

He didn't say a word as he bent over her, reaching for her other arm, again rolling up the sleeve and wiping her clean. He reached behind him, dropping the cloth in the sink and picking up a small bowl with cream inside. He looked her breifly in the eye, asking permission and she nodded, bracing herself, knowing all too well the sting that would follow. She had already had more than her fair share of injuries in the past.

She hissed as the cream seeped into the cuts, but she knew it would cause them to heal faster than without it. She clenched her hands, until she felt her hand covered by his. She wordlessly pulled her hand away, but only so that she could clasp his hand properly, and she squeezed hard as he applied the cream to her other arm.

She leant her head back when most of the pain subsided, letting go of his hand, although deep down she wanted to continue to hold it. Legolas' eyes roamed her body, eyes restinig on her stomach, where patches of red stained her dress. He gently pressed against her stomach, and she instinctivly hissed in pain, even though his touch was light. A look of concern came over Legolas' face. "One of your ribs might be broken." he said softly. "I'll fetch one of the she-elves to look at it."

He was about to straighten up, but her arm shot out and she caught his arm. "No," she whispered. "I trust you."

He tilted his head to the side, considering her for a second, before settling back down by her side. He looked into her eyes as he reached down and began undoing the strings to the corset type vest she was wearing. He didn't look away from her face as he easily unlaced the string, giving her the option to back out, all she had to do was say so.

But she didn't even think of doing so. Despite the pain, she suddenly found herself wishing he was undressing her for a different reason. She chased the thought from her mind, as if he would ever want her now.

He reached the bottom of the string, and pulled the string out of the last hole, gently opening the vest. Underneath, she was only wearing her hunting tunic, she had not been dressed for war when she set out to hunt the orcs. He held her gaze for a second, before turning to unbutton the tunic, starting from the lowest button towards the bottom of her stomach. He did not completely unbutton her, only uncovering enough of her skin as was necessary, her stomach only.

He almost gasped when he saw her stomach, for the skin there was not the pale, creamy colour of the rest of her body. It was now covered in black and blue bruises, blooming across her stomach. His fingers skimmed her stomach, searching for the point of pain on the inside.

Tauriel closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her skin, she almost shivered at the sensation. But then she cried out in pain as his fingers found what they had been searching for. He nodded, seeming to have expected her pain there. "Your rib has been broken. You probably know there is not much we can do to fix it, but it will heal on its own in about four weeks." he said.

She nodded, she had suspected the same thing, it was not the first time she had broken a rib.

"We can do something about the bruises though." Legolas said, reaching back to pick up a different dish.

He once again applied cream to her injuries, this time spreading it over her entire stomach. But this time he spoke as he worked. "I have to go," he said. "I am leaving Mirkwood."

He eyes flew open, shocked at the news, "Why?" she asked, almost franticly.

He looked into her eyes. "Because my father has lifted your banishment, or so he told me before I left. Which means you will most likely be returning to the Greenwood, Tauriel, and I cannot bear to see you every day, see your pain at losing" he paused. "Kili." he finished.

"No!" she cried out. "You cannot leave. For while you say you couldn't bear seeing me, I cannot cope without you." she said.

"Tauriel, you have made your feelings clear. Having me around would only bring you pain," he said, finishing spreading the cream over her stomach.

"No," she said again, desperatly. Thranduil had told her to give him no hope, but she knew she wouldn't survive if he left her, even if she was allowed back in Mirkwood.

Legolas then remembered his father's other words, apart from the news of her lifted banishment. "My father told me to tell you to tell me the truth." Legolas said, his voice telling her how unsure he was about what those words would mean.

But she knew. She knew exactly what the King was talking about, and she wasn't sure what had changed his mind, but she didn't care.

"You're wrong." she said and his look of confusion doubled. "I haven't made my feelings clear." she explained. "I did the opposite, I masked them, I hid them away because he told me to. Because he said he wouldn't allow a silvan elf to be with his son. I thought I'd be able to ignore my feelings, but I can't, Legolas. And you can't go, because the pain I will feel if you leave, will be one hundred times worse than the pain I am feeling now." she said.

Legolas looked down at her, staring into her eyes, seeing they shone with unshed tears.

"I don't deserve you." Tauriel spoke again. "I don't deserve your love, or your kindness," she gestured to her stomach. "I pushed you away and you still came back to help me. I don't deserve your heart, Legolas. But I still want it."

"You already have it." Legolas whispered. "You will always have my heart." He bent, kissing her on the lips, and she lifted her head to meet him, desperate to feel his love.

When the kiss ended, as both of them needed air, neither of them pulled back, their foreheads still touching and their lips less than a centimetre apart. "Maybe I will stay in Mirkwood for a while." Legolas whispered, closing the tiny distance to press his lips against hers again. She smiled against his lips, barely believing this was possible.

Legolas pulled away, and carefully pulled her tunic back over her stomach, re-doing the buttons, before sitting back. ''You should rest," he told her, smiling.

She settled back, knowing he was right. She sighed, when she closed her eyes all she saw was death, and the bodies from the battle. She opened her eyes again, looking up at him. No words were said, he knew what she was thinking. He lay down beside her, on his side, so that he could see her. She remained on her back, her rib preventing her form turning her body towards him. But she reached down and took his hand, gripping it tightly, and a smile returned to her face as she closed her eyes again. Legolas kissed her cheek gently and she sighed, this time in contentment. It was not long before she drifted off to sleep, and when she woke, he had not moved from her side, their hands still entwined.

**To everyone who has left reviews so far I would just like to thank you for your amazing support, I read every comment and I love all your ideas and comments on the stories. 3**

**P.S - Mari - Loved the suggestions, a story when he overhears the conversation is now underway and am totally listening to the constructive criticism a situation like that will be coming up soon I hope (haven't finished planning it yet though) :D**


End file.
